


Give Him the Disk

by softnotlizzie



Series: Tommy's Interludes [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I hate tagging, I love that tag, Lies, Light Angst, No Romance, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Strained Friendships, no beta we die like men, pls just give me a chance lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnotlizzie/pseuds/softnotlizzie
Summary: “You lied about everything, Tommy. You were a horrible friend,” Tubbo said.Maybe that’s where Tommy lost it.Honestly, thinking back, Tommy barely remembered what he’d said. “You say all this shit. You give your speeches about how I was a bad friend and I was reckless, but you won’t even defend me.”He’d screamed and yelled. Defended his name.“You exiled me, man! You took everything!”Fought with his tongue and with his heart.“Do you know what it was like? No. Of course you don’t. You never came to visit me. You still don’t care that I’m here.”Watched as Tubbo began to shrink under Tommy’s wrath, and kept going.“You say all this shit about me…”Stop.“When in reality…”Tommy, stop now.“You’re the shit friend, Tubbo.”Too late.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Tommy's Interludes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033278
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	Give Him the Disk

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII I MISSED YOU ALL. i decided yall should just never trust me bc i be like "YES im going to continue with this storyline" and then i just don't. All i ever do is write one shots scattered throughout the plot after major streams. Speaking of, how we feeling yall. Im not great ill be honest. I want to protect ranboo with my fucking life so there's that. he's such a good actor. hmu if you wanna rant, here, tumblr (most active) or twitter!! user is the same all around :) LOVE YOU MWAH

Where do we go from here?

Tommy had said those words before. It’s how this all really started. How everything really went to shit. And Tommy had thought it was bad back then. 

It was nothing compared to now. 

The last time Tommy asked that question, Wilbur had done exactly what he’d said he was going to do. L’Manburg was crumbling to the ground, in shambles. Leaving nothing but a pit and a couple broken souls behind. The last time Tommy asked that question, he’d had an answer. 

Now?

Nothing was right. Nothing was right, at all.

Tommy shouldn’t have stepped in when he did. He shouldn’t have just dropped into the rubble of the community house like that. He was still invisible, surrounded on all sides by enemies and people who hated him more than anything else. More than that, Tommy had done it without even attempting to collect his thoughts beforehand. 

For at least ten seconds after Tommy’s feet hit the ground, it was dead silent. He’d shouted “No!” one time and then…nothing. 

Ask Tommy, and he’d say he was just being dramatic. A cinematic entrance, if you will.

In truth (Tommy was trying to be more truthful these days. His friends deserved that, at least.), Tommy’s words, every single nasty thing he wanted to shout at Dream and Quackity and Sapnap and Tubbo, had caught tight in his throat. Immovable. 

It’s a miracle Tommy managed to recollect himself, but that was thanks to Technoblade hissing “Tommy,” in a very threatening voice from just over the teen’s shoulder.

“No,” Tommy finally said, and repeated himself when the first one came out shaky and too quiet to be heard by the crown that had gathered around what remained of the community house. “No.”

“See?” Dream cut in immediately, and for a moment, Tommy recognized the tilt in his voice to be surprise. “This is just proof that Tommy’s hasn’t been doing what he was supposed to.”

“Tubbo,” Tommy pleaded. He ignored Dream entirely, but failed to stop the terrorized shiver that ran down his spine. Tubbo did not look at Tommy. “Please. Please, man.”

“Just you being here is pretty incriminating, Tommy,” was all Tubbo said, eyes on Dream. 

Tommy had no reason to be surprised. He’d lost Tubbo a long time ago. “Tommy didn’t do this,” Technoblade spoke up. Tommy snapped back into action again. “You’re out here accusing him of crimes and you’re saying just defending himself makes him guilty?”

“That’s right. I didn’t. I wouldn’t do this, and I wouldn’t lie.”

“You wouldn’t lie? You wouldn’t lie?” Tubbo snapped as well. He finally met Tommy’s gaze, eyes not at all hiding the fire burning behind them. Tommy flinched backwards, and did not notice the way Tubbo relaxed just slightly in shock. He had no time. In a flash, Technoblade was in front of Tommy, pushing his younger brother back ever so slightly. 

“He wouldn’t lie,” Technoblade defended him. Technoblade, the man who Tommy once believed had taken everything from him, was sat there, defending Tommy from 30 people who wanted both of them dead.

“What the hell do you mean?” Dream asked again, his voice more confident and hard after seemingly regaining his confident swagger. “Tommy’s the biggest liar on the server.”

Techno’s gaze cut menacingly to Dream. Tommy had been on the receiving end of that stare, and was therefore not surprised when Dream shrunk into himself, barely noticeable. Technoblade growled in answer, “He wouldn’t lie to me. He’d lie to you, Dream, but he wouldn’t lie to me.”

And Technoblade was right.

Tommy didn’t lie when he told Technoblade that he hated him, and wanted nothing to do with him. Didn’t lie when Techno asked what the fuck Tommy was doing under his house, even though he certainly should’ve. And didn’t lie when he promised that he’d be on Techno’s side as long as he got his disks back at the end of it. 

“You lied about everything, Tommy. You were a horrible friend,” Tubbo said. 

Maybe that’s where Tommy lost it. 

Honestly, thinking back, Tommy barely remembered what he’d said. “You say all this shit. You give your speeches about how I was a bad friend and I was reckless, but you won’t even defend me.”

He’d screamed and yelled. Defended his name. 

“You exiled me, man! You took everything!”

Fought with his tongue and with his heart.

“Do you know what it was like? No. Of course you don’t. You never came to visit me. You still don’t care that I’m here.”

Watched as Tubbo began to shrink under Tommy’s wrath, and kept going. 

“You say all this shit about me…”

Stop.

“When in reality…”

Tommy, stop now. 

“You’re the shit friend, Tubbo.”

Too late. 

Silence. Techno stumbled back. Tommy didn’t remember removing himself from Techno’s side. Even Dream had nothing to say. In the corner of his eye, Tommy saw Niki clench her fist. Ranboo was rapidly glitching in and out of reality, his helmet and armor barely saving his skin from the rain. 

“Yeah, well—at least I—at least—this has your name written all over it!” 

Tubbo sputtered aimlessly. Tommy knew that his older friend hadn’t processed what Tommy said at all. 

“Seriously, man. I don’t need to prove myself to you. This wasn’t me,” Tommy had grown eerily calm. No one spoke. No one tried to get in the way of the two. “Trust me. Jesus Christ, for once in your life, Tubbo, fucking trust me.”

Tommy could hear his own heartbeat. Felt every single point where something was touching his body, the wet earth below him, the axe heavy in his hand, Techno’s hand resting slightly on Tommy’s shoulder in an attempt to keep him restrained.

“I did trust you.”

How could a person feel so destroyed simply through the use of a past tense?

“And I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

Tommy didn’t remember much of what happened after that, either. He was probably unconsciously blocking it from his memory. Later on, he’d hear the sound of his own voice flashing through his memory. He’d accused Tubbo of betraying him. Betraying Wilbur, even.

He remembered Techno warning him not to do something. Judging by the cuts and bruises littering his body which weren’t previously there, Tommy probably did something he shouldn’t have. He probably tried to hurt Tubbo in a way Tommy knew his friend would actually understand. 

“You left me to die!” 

It was his own voice. And Tommy was thrown back into the action at hand. 

Tommy remembered standing across from Tubbo, both of them soaked and bleeding, both breathing harder than their heavy armor would allow. Techno’s fingers were digging into Tommy’s elbow, but they both knew Tommy was done fighting.

Dream made a reappearance.

“Give me the disk, Tubbo.”

Maybe…

Maybe they were all right, after all. Maybe Tommy had been a horrible friend, and an even worse person. Maybe Tommy hadn’t ever done anything right. Maybe he’d always been the reckless one, the untrustworthy one, the hotheaded one. Maybe he’d never been anything more.

Words were pouring out of Tommy’s mouth but they weren’t forming sentences. Random words, noises, here and there. He was speaking, yet nothing was being said. 

This isn’t. Yeah, I’m not. I can’t. They weren’t. They.

Dream was talking too, and Tubbo was actually listening to him. “He’s realizing he needs to pay.”

Technoblade. “Tommy? Tommy, what is this? What are you doing?”

What. What am I. What am I doing?

What am I doing?

Who is this?

“This isn’t me.”

Dream was still talking, but finally, finally, Tubbo was looking at Tommy. Was listening. Was hearing. 

“I—I…I’m…” Tubbo stuttered along, fighting to get the words out.

Tommy got there first. “I’m sorry, Tubbo.”

“I’m sorry,” Tubbo answered, almost mindlessly. 

“No. Just…Just, no…” Tommy shook his head, pacing away. “No, just give him the disk.”

And Tubbo.

Tubbo trusted him. 

The only sound for a few suffocating moments was Tubbo letting the disk clatter to the floor at Dream’s feet. 

“T-Tommy,” Technoblade warned. It was too late.

Dream wasted no time shoving the disk haphazardly into his own enderchest. Tommy watched him, but didn’t even mourn the loss. He barely remembered everyone that was still standing around him, watching, but he heard a couple people gasp, and whispers began to spread among them, many in disbelief and even worry.

Tommy stared at the ground below his feet.

“Tommy, are you sure about that decision, Tommy?”

“It’s already made.” Tommy didn’t think he’d ever admit to missing Fundy’s voice, yet there he was.

Tommy let his head rest in his hands. He heard feet shuffle closer to him, then stop abruptly. When Tommy peeked through his peripheral vision, he could Ranboo looking at Tommy with sad eyes. At least the rain had stopped. 

“Techno. I’m so sorry.”

The rest didn’t even matter.

Dream said some hurtful things. Made some alarming threats. Tommy couldn’t even try to comprehend his words. Techno yelled at Tommy, screamed in his face. Tommy kept his eyes at his feet and his mind far in the back of his brain. At some point, Techno left. Dream had gone long before, promising less than 24 hours for the shattered citizens of L’Manburg to say their final goodbyes. 

Bullshit. Tommy still had work to do.

He shoved the hurt to the side. Suffocated his own heart deep into the pit of his stomach. And in a way that he’d always watched Wilbur do, Tommy rallied. 

He felt as though the words were not his own as he spoke them. Thanked some part of himself that had managed to channel Wilbur through all of this. It was a miracle that people responded well to him.

Punz promised allegiance, and Tommy accepted it.

Sapnap respectfully stepped away, but Tommy managed to earn the slightest bit of a talk with him before the moment came.

Eret had led a chant of their dying country’s name, and it almost really felt like everything was okay again.

It wasn’t.

Tubbo was dead silent. He stood next to Tommy, and Quackity remained at his other side, vigilant.

Ranboo stood alone. Lost in his own thoughts. Tommy wished he could hear Ranboo speak. The boy was just as young as Tubbo and Tommy, and deserved someone—anyone—on his side. And Niki…

Tommy hadn’t seen Niki in so long. Her eyes were heavy yet hardened, months of stress and exhaustion powering her on. She was angry, and rightfully so. She was still grieving as well. Tommy promised her all that he had the capability to give. Maybe more than that. More than Tommy had left. She made no promises and she did not forgive Tommy, and he could respect that. He didn’t forgive himself either.

Sam, too. The man had once promised to help Tommy if he needed it, but Tommy knew the connection the older had to the history of this land and could not blame him for his resulting anger.

“Swear on the Prime that you didn’t do this, and I will help you. If you can’t, I’ll go to Dream.”

Tommy swore. Effortlessly. He tried not to think about how he’d been asked to swear on the disk as well, but that was dropped, because he’d essentially just proven that they mattered less to him than his country. 

In all honesty, Tommy hadn’t yet come to terms with the fact that they were gone. Almost certainly for good. 

It felt like that was the easy part.

He’d made an attempt to talk to Tubbo, but failed miserably. Neither of them could speak, and Tommy was willing to bet that neither of them would be saying this they wouldn’t regret later on. 

In the end, Tommy spent a good few hours in his old house. He talked with Connor, calmly and politely, and the two had come to an agreement. Connor had given Tommy words that he really needed to hear.

You’re a good guy, and you did the right thing.

Tommy wasn’t sure.

For the first time in a long time, Tommy missed Wilbur. He missed what the president had been and what he’d been able to do even in his state of corruption and delusion. Tommy wished more than anything that he and Tubbo could just be kids again. He knew then that even if things miraculously went his way tomorrow, they would never get to go back to their childhood. Both of them had seen too much shit.

Tommy spent his time fixing up his house and gathering as many supplies as humanly possible. He switched to diamond armor in order to put netherite armor into the community supply. The only netherite weapon he kept was Techno’s Axe of Peace.

I am worthy, Tommy had said. He was beginning to think he’d lied.

So Tommy might have given more of himself than he had left to the efforts of their country, but his mind was on Tubbo the whole time.

He did want to speak to Tubbo. He wanted to cry and yell and hit and scream because Tubbo had hurt him again and again. He wanted to rant and tell stories of everything that Dream did to him, and how Tommy had felt when he’d been left completely alone, day after day. He wanted to communicate with Tubbo finally until there were no more secrets, no more lies, and no more misunderstandings between the two of them. 

Tommy wanted to give Tubbo a hug.

He had missed his best friend. Of course, he had. No matter what the older boy did, Tommy always wanted to make him happy and wanted to be there for him. He’d spent his entire life giving things up for Wilbur, for L’Manburg, for Tubbo, and never for himself. His disks, his pride, his dignity, his reputation, his friends were all gone for good. All he wanted was for Tubbo to recognize Tommy. For Tubbo to see him. And see who he was now, rather than who he was a month ago. 

Burning George’s house to the ground was a mistake. Tommy had come to terms with that long ago. 

But the real crime here was that Tommy, a sixteen-year-old boy, was not allowed to make mistakes. 

Did Tommy not deserve that?

Tommy wondered if anything would go well from here on out. He’d fought as hard as he could for as long as he could. Even if miracles happened in 21—now 20 hours, Tommy would be burnt out beyond the point of resurrection. Tubbo had believed Tommy to be dead. 

Whatever. Shut up, Tommy. You have a job to do. Whatever happens tomorrow, you’ll still have a job to do. Suck it up. Be more like Tubbo. Be more like Technoblade. Be more like Wilbur. 

Be more like the man you want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> HEARTS IN THE CHAT  
> how was that babes? yes? no? Maybe? im glad im getting this out now (10:30 pm eat on tuesday) bc there will be more to write about tomorrow  
> remember that we LOVE our CCs and we DONT send hate bc of the role-play!! but i know you guys wouldn't do that bc ur so smart.  
> kisses!


End file.
